Hunter
by OrsonWells
Summary: Sheldon has a secret. Shenny of course! and this is a little different take on a genre of story i see often in this fandom! (lame summery i know...)


**A/N: hey gang! long time no see?! I guess I'm back!? it all depends on if you folks want me writing again. I'll admit this isn't my best work and it sort of popped in my head and i sat and just wrote this out on the last hour. I hope y'all enjoy it and there's more to come! some other fics i want to share and you know... just enjoying the Shenny! hope y'all like this fic! and hopefully you will be getting some more from me soon!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Penny entered 4A to find the apartment dark, accept for the changing colored lights of the tv. She spotted Leonard, Raj and Howard seated around the living room, transfixed by the tv.

Penny squinted for a bit after she shut the door, trying to see what they were watching, she looked surprised. "is this the SyFy version of Being Human?" Penny asked.

"Yup," Leonard replied, and then he looked back at her and smiled.

Penny was still puzzled. "I thought Sheldon hated this version?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest. If she was being honest, she hated this version as well; nothing could replace the original… before Aidan left that is.

Raj sighed and hit pause, "Sheldon isn't here, so we're taking advantage of that." Howard got up and turned on the light.

Penny furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, "where is he?" she felt a little bit worried.

"Working late." Leonard replied as he stood up to stretch and head to the kitchen.

Penny nodded, "he's been doing that a lot this last couple of weeks." Penny pointed out. it was needless because clearly the three were very much aware of that.

"It's been great, right?!" Howard asked excited.

Penny glared.

Leonard sighed, "He's been eating and sleeping here, he seems fine, we'll let this go on for another week and then we'll intervene." He shrugged. The other three nodded.

Raj hit play on the show and Penny realized the conversation was over.

She knew the guys didn't care when Sheldon was gone. Nevertheless, she did.

Something had been off ever since he got back from Texas two months ago, his Meemaw had passed away, it wasn't a surprise, and he'd taken it as well as he could. He stayed in Texas for two weeks. Moreover, when he got back, he broke up with Amy and went fully into his work.

It had all been a little startling for the group, but he seemed normal. But something was different. She saw it in his blue eyes when she did see him, something was off and she just could not figure out what it was.

With a sigh, Penny turned and left 4A, she had gone over to see Sheldon anyway, she wondered if she could stay up late enough to catch him before he went to bed.

"I hope he's okay." Penny whispered softly to herself.

* * *

It was Friday night to the club was packed, almost too many bodies to fit in packed room. Music was loud, light were flashing, bodies moving in time with the almost eerie dance music. The club wasn't the usual dance club, the sign out front indicated that goth was the theme, the black clothes, leather collars and pale makeup showed that inside.

It certainly wasn't the kind of place one would a certain 6 foot 2 inch nerd who wore superhero t-shirts.

He stood off to the side, his diet virgin cube libre in his grip, using a straw, he watched the crowd before him. He found the only spot that wasn't packed with people, a lone table off to the side. But the music, body odor and booze was still strong, he took everything in him not to panic, but he stood strong… he waited.

His pants were a darker blue, on the tighter side, same shoes he always wore, he did have on his black batman shirt, and his jacket was the tan one he wore often. His satchel sat across his chest.

He was simply waiting.

His blue eyes were scanning the crowd, and then he stopped looking. He spotted someone. He kept his eyes locked. Watching as the person made their way off the dance floor, towards a hall. Sheldon sipped the rest of his drink, neatly set the glass down and followed suit.

The hall had a few people in it, a dull red light lit the way, the body he was following swayed a bit as if they were drunk, using the walls to keep from falling down. He kept a good distance behind.

They walked out the side emergency exit… he followed a moment after.

The air in the ally was cool, fresh compared to inside, he looked around to get his bearings, dark except for a distant street light. He stepped further out and the door shut. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves.

"Why were you following me?" a woman asked.

Sheldon spun around; she was a young woman standing at the end of the ally, wearing all black, dark lipstick, even darker eyes. She had scowl on her face as she looked this guy over.

Sheldon huffed out, "I was… told I could find you here." Sheldon admitted.

The young women nodded, and then she cocked her eyebrow and smirked at him. "Really? And what could a guy like you possibly want with a girl like me?" she took a step towards him and Sheldon stepped back.

He looked around the ally, "the details are not that important." Sheldon replied eyes on anything but her.

She stopped smirking, and faster than Sheldon could react, she shoved him against the wall, a hand at the center of his chest.

That seemed to knock some wind out of Sheldon; his eyes were wide and startled as he looked down at her.

"Well… I think your night is about to get really interesting." She smiled again, showed her teeth.

Sheldon took in a nervous breath, he nodded slightly, "not as interesting as yours." Came his somewhat calm reply.

She frowned and then she hissed and fell back from him.

Sheldon stepped towards her on the ground, holding a small silver cross in his hand, "you work at a nursing home… that's not really nice." Sheldon replied. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pointy wooden stake.

She turned to him, hissed again and her face had deformed, was wrinkled, it always reminded him of the Klingon's from Star Trek Next Generation. Then she barred her impressive fangs at him.

Sheldon stepped closer, readied his stake, he hated this part, but it was needed. However, before he could get close enough, he was tackled from the side.

Crashing into the trashcans and bags of garbage in the ally, Sheldon struggled, swung his elbow and it connected with a jaw.

His attacker stumbled back; Sheldon got a look, another one, only male and much bigger than the girl was. He cursed at himself; they always traveled in small packs, now he wondered where the other ones were.

Sheldon started to stand. He held out the cross and the new male smirked and stepped closer, seemingly not fazed by the cross.

"You think that's gonna hurt me, geek?" he asked in a growly voice.

Sheldon winced, "clearly not," he stumbled back, trying to get some distance between him and the stronger male. He realized his only options were to run, or fight… both he knew wouldn't end well.

"I'm gonna rip your head off! Then suck your insides out with a straw!" the man growled.

"There's no need for threats!" Sheldon said as he kept backing up. He spun when he heard two more walk up behind him, not as big as the main guy, but they were blocking his way.

Sheldon's odds just got worst and he realized he only had one option, he stopped backing up, dropped his satchel, he removed his jacket and rolled his shoulders.

Still holding the stake, he waited.

The big man motioned for the other two to attack.

With a growling scream, one of the two advanced, only Sheldon was faster, he spun and the stake sunk into his chest. Everything seemed to stand still.

Sheldon met his eyes before the guy turned black and then into dust.

"Holy shit. He's the slayer!" the girl shouted.

This seemed to anger the group more. And Sheldon was blindsided as he was tackled from the side.

He was on his back; the guy above him was baring his teeth, ready to sink them into his shoulder. Sheldon shoved him back the best he could, he head-butted the guy in the nose, and had enough time to get the stake in place as the angry monster lunged again.

Black dust fell over Sheldon before he jumped to his feet.

The girl was already charging at him, Sheldon raised his stake, but the bigger guy came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm and the girl jumped on him, with two on him, Sheldon was trying to keep teeth from touching him. He used his elbows and his legs, he crashed to the ground, and he felt the stake sink into someone.

When the girl turned to dust, dropped, she didn't disappear. The stake was in the side of her head. The big man looked horrified for a moment. His hand was around Sheldon's neck and he stood up, taking Sheldon with him.

"You killed my girlfriend!" he squeezed Sheldon's' neck tight and Sheldon's face was starting to turn purple, his legs flailing helplessly in the air.

A shot rang out and the man turned black, he looked confused and startled, and then he was gone.

Sheldon dropped to the ground, gasping and struggling to breath, he rolled onto his side and then onto his knees. Relief was filling him it was finally over.

Then he felt another stab of pain in his side.

His eyes got wide and he fell to the side, the girl was standing over him, a bloody knife in her hand, "thought you knew it was supposed to be in the heart." She growled, readying to stab again.

Only Sheldon aimed his revolver at her chest, fired once, she looked startled before she turned completely to dust and vanished.

Sheldon relaxed back on the pavement, he felt his side and felt the warm blood, he knew he needed to get to help. He groaned and rolled onto his knees and crawled back to his messenger back.

Sheldon pulled out his phone and stopped himself. He couldn't go to the ER, what was he going to tell them. He scrolled through his phone and thought about the only person who could help him.

He hoped that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

* * *

The last person Penny thought she'd be getting a call from at this hour was Sheldon. Moreover, the last place she thought she'd have to be picking him up was a n ally in skid row. She was thinking the worst. Was he into drugs? Was he jumped while getting a prostitute? She didn't know. She was horrified to find out.

She pulled into the ally and she looked around the dark area, she didn't see him, and then her side door was being opened and she almost screamed.

Sheldon slid in, shut the door, and let out a raspy breath. "Please take me home, Penny."

Penny looked at him stunned but drove anyway.

Mulling over in her head what to ask him, "why am I picking you up at 2 am on a Friday on skid row?" Penny asked.

Sheldon had been quiet, only small whimpers leaving his moth when he breathed.

"Are you injured?" Penny asked.

"Yes, we can't go to the hospital. I'll tell you everything when we get home, just please… hurry." He sounded weak.

Penny sped up.

She didn't see the blood until she was helping him out of the car, the small towel he had was drenched in it, but she held off panicking until she had gotten him up the stairs and into her bathroom, a slow and painful journey.

He had told her where she could find his deluxe first aid kit in his room. She had quietly dashed across the hall and was back in less than two minutes.

What she got back to, was a sight she never thought she would see, Sheldon was shirtless, he had bruises on his torso, and stab wound on his right side, but what startled her was what his shirts had been hiding all this time.

Then she admonished herself for ogling the injured man.

He looked at her with weak eyes and nodded as she stepped closer with the first aid kit.

"There should be antiseptic wash and some lidocaine in there… needle and thread." Sheldon said as he stood there.

Penny nodded and went through the box. "Is it deep?" she asked gently.

Sheldon shook his head, "it was only a three inch knife." He replied as he started to clean and prep the wound. Penny pulled on the gloves and gently moved his hands away. She met his confused eyes with her determined ones.

"Talk." Was all she said before sat on the toilet and proceeded to fix Dr. Sheldon Cooper up.

Sheldon nodded, "you wouldn't believe me." He whispered.

Penny looked up again, "try me."

Therefore, he told her of his Meemaw. Told her of what she had left him, the secret she kept, whom his Pop had been… what the man had done. How she had not wanted the life for him. For none of the kids

Monster Hunters.

He had whispered that part. But then he went on to tell Penny how he had brought back all of his grandfather's stuff, from a silver cross to a Colt 45 that shot wood bullets.

"I almost put it all away as hokum…" Sheldon said.

Penny looked up after she had numbed the area, "why'd you change your mind?"

Sheldon's blue eyes glanced around before they fell on her green ones, "Because of you, Penny."

.

.

 _He had been out mulling over this crazy "job", walking the streets; mind not on his surroundings when he heard her laugh._

 _Penny, he was about to approach her, say hello, he hadn't seen her for a while, it seemed, but he stopped when he located where she was, she was talking to her co-workers as the group left the bar. A well-dressed man approached the small group of women, and all of them, including Penny, had ignored his advances._

 _The girls parted ways and Penny had started off, pulling out her phone to call for an Uber. The man was lingering._

 _Sheldon felt uneasy and he decided to make himself known to Penny. And then the guys face changed and Sheldon was stunned for a moment. He looked like a monster, with fangs, and he was walking up to Penny._

 _Sheldon hadn't thought about it, he grabbed the guy to the side, spun him around, pressed the cross to his face and when he let out a howl of agony, Sheldon had pulled the stake from his back pocket and sunk it into his chest._

 _Sheldon had felt guilt and then he felt relief; he darted back around the corner and watched as Penny climbed into the Uber. She was safe._

 _._

 _._

Penny stopped stitching, that brief first aid class in community college was coming in handy now, and she placed her hand flat on his toned stomach.

Sheldon looked down at her.

"You saved my life and I had no idea." She quickly finished and placed a large bandage over the stitches; she rose up and removed her gloves.

"You believe me?" Sheldon asked. He was worried.

Penny nodded; she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Sheldon felt relief. When she rested her head on chest, wrapped her arms around his waist. Sheldon had stiffened before he wrapped his arms around her, rested his cheek on her hair.

"Why did you break up with Amy?" Penny asked.

"Why didn't you marry Leonard?" he asked back.

Penny smirked, she stood up, pulled away from his hug, "I grabbed another shirt for you… c'mon, I want to hear more about your monster hunting." Penny said as she walked past him and exited the bathroom.

Sheldon arched an eyebrow, then he furrowed it, "you can't help me." Sheldon said as he followed her out.

Penny looked back at him, "you can't tell me cool stuff like this and not expect me to want to help." Penny said coyly.

"Penny," Sheldon warned.

Penny left him in her room.

Sheldon knew she was going to end up helping him… no matter what he said.

In addition, it would be helpful if he had someone who drove… taking the bus each night to hunt monsters was not as cool as it could be.

He hung his head as he realized he has already given in and followed Penny into the living room.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
